Civilian Life
As a civillian you can do many things it can range from saving up money to buy nice cars to robbing the bank. In this article we will talk about many of the things you can do as a civillian to make money and what you can do with the money. 'Making Money' As a civ there are lots of ways to make money the following are most of the ways you can make money and succeed in Island Life. Drugs As a civ without a gang you can do only one drug meth. In order to completely do all drugs you need to have a gang so you can process at gang areas. You can still gather these drugs at their respected fields or you can plant them as we will go over later. For meth you need to get Pharmaceutical Items from the pharmacy and then you need to go to the meth lab and process it. Be careful with meth because sometimes when you make it the lab will explode! After you do all of this you just need to sell it at the meth dealer for a nice profit. Robbing For robbing in Island Life you will need a weapon if you do not have one it will not work. When you rob anything in island life the amount of money you can get varies for the max amount from gas stations it is 25k and the bank works in a similar way but with greater amounts of money. If you want to rob a gas station you need to scroll wheel at the vending machine for the bank you need to go into the backroom and crack and rob the bank. The last thing you can rob is the pharmacy, you can get Pharmaceutical items and up to 25k. Robbing places in island life is a very quick way to get money but you can go to jail and you need to buy a weapon first! Delivery Mission Complete delivery missions around the city to earn extra cash. Deliver different items to different location all around the map and obtain extra money that you can use for anything that you would like. Hostage To do a hostage mission you will need a gun and a car. If you can having a main gun and greatly help you in the oncoming mission. When you go to the hostage area there is a man wherer youy get the hostage by scroll wheeling. After you get the hostage and hold him for 20 minutes you will earn 500k. Be careful the cops will be all over coming down to get you and save the hostage! 'GANGS' As a civilian, you can start a gang with your friends. You can take over gang territories and take over the whole city. Drug Planting Drug planting in island life is arguably the best way to make money if you are in a gang. To start off you will need a gang (125k) and a car to transport and store seeds and drugs. The first step to planting drugs is buying seeds from the respected dealer e.g. buying Marijuana seeds from the Marijuana dealer. After you buy the seeds the next thing you need to do is plant them in a gang area. IF YOU DO NOT PLANT IN A GANG AREA IT WILL NOT WORK! The next step is to sit back let it grow and then harvest! After harvested it needs to be processed at a gang area (Processers license cost 30k) and then sold at the drug dealer to make a great profit. Targeting As a gang you are able to kill other gang members for their territory, money, or for other reasons. You can target anbody that is in another gang or if a civilian is taking a hostage to prevent them from gaining money. You must state the reason for killing someone if they ask for it. You cannot make up something that is not reasonable. (ex. because he is ugly or because he is a person) 'Cars' Buying/Selling Cars To buy and sell cars you need to go to a car dealer. There are diffrent price ranges and styles of cars to chose from but the cheaper cars that you will get when you start of are at Used Cars right next to civ spawn. To buy a car you will need a a liscene to sell a car you will need some keys. On a side note you can scroll wheel on the car to save it and you can get it from the place right next to the Used Cars shop. Upgrading Cars To upgrade a car you will need around 50k and a car. To get the upgrades you need to go to AutoZone and buy some shocks. Once you buy shocks you go into the driver seat of your car and press 2 click on the shocks and the use and it will start upgrading your car! Driving To drive a car in island life and arma in general you use either the WASD, arrow keys, or the mouse. W and the up goes forward S and the down goes backward you steer with your mouse, A & S, or left arrow & right arrow. When you press Shift the car uses turbo and when you press Q the cars goes 50kph. 'Storage' Houses If you donate to our server you can get an in game house. In this house there is a crate where you can store stuff such as weapons. Also if you have a house with a garage you can open it and put your car in there. Lastly, if you buy a hideout from the Equipment shop you can store items such as weapons and money but these hideouts will go away after a server restart. 'Getting More Money and Perks' Donating When you donate at TGM you will get certain perks that corrispond to diffrent levels of donator: |} As you can see you get certain things one you donate a set amount. If you want to you can donate more than $150 USD but you will not receive anything more than the satisfaction of helping out are wonderful community. I would like to remind you of this in are last part of this, are server cost $50 a month to host any amount of money helps us get to that 50 dollars to keep the community running!